Field
The described technology generally relates to a deposition apparatus and a method for aligning a substrate in the deposition apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, it is important to maintain a mask and a substrate in close proximity during deposition for uniform deposition of a pattern having a well-defined shape. If the deposition process is performed while the mask and the substrate are separated, the thin film pattern may be non-uniformly formed (for example, the shape of the thin film deposition pattern may extend the outline of the slit).